


(Podfic) Separately to a Wood

by ventusprinceps



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter in Love, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventusprinceps/pseuds/ventusprinceps
Summary: This fic is based on granpappy-winchester's tags on tumblr: #I want the AU where Hannibal just proposes to Will that morning in the motel room #and for some reason Will says 'yes.'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Separately to a Wood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120212) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere). 



> Title from A Modest Proposal by Ted Hughes
> 
> There is no better way to know us  
> Than as two wolves, come separately to a wood.
> 
> \----
> 
> Hey everyone! This is a multi-chapter podfic of emungere's absolutely amazingly fabulous story Separately to a Wood. I am going to be posting a chapter every day or every few days as I have already finished recording and (mostly) editing this podfic. If you haven't already, do NOT forget to follow the links and leave emungere feedback on the original story. I wouldn't say no to feedback either! 
> 
> I am currently obsessed with Hannibal fanfic and podficcing here lately. If any of you have fics you would like to suggest to podfic I would appreciate it!

Mediafire Download:

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/b4vag5b0yh96otd/Chapter%201.mp3) | **Size:** 15.12 MB | **Duration:** 00:16:53

Soundcloud:


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy the chapter!

Mediafire Download:

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/f3fe4q6aq33xsuo/Chapter_2.mp3/file) | **Size:** 12.64 MB | **Duration:** 00:16:53

Soundcloud:


	3. Chapter 3

Mediafire Download:

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/m2z7t3yz064cpf1/Chapter_3.mp3/file) | **Size:** 10.19 MB | **Duration:** 00:11:43

Soundcloud:


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been a minute! It is the end of summer for me and I am furiously studying for a PACT test so I can continue classes to get my teaching cert. I am so nervous about it!!! I hope y'all have all been wonderful, and thank you all so much for the kudos and comments and all the encouragment! It srsly makes my day!
> 
> Enjoy the next chapter! I am thinking I am just going to post the rest of the story one chapter a day from this point. So keep a look out!

Mediafire Download:

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9py97wly48p7hh8/Chapter_4.mp3/file) | **Size:** 12.52 MB | **Duration:** 00:13:57

Soundcloud:


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter! Hope you love it!

Mediafire Download:

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/nhd9ivxsm4h2215/Chapter_5.mp3/file) | **Size:** 11.88 MB | **Duration:** 00:14:04

Soundcloud:


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left after this one! YAY! I hope you are all enjoying this!

Mediafire Download:

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3mr31guv03370wv/Chapter_6.mp3/file) | **Size:** 12.24 MB | **Duration:** 00:13:47

Soundcloud:


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh. My. Gosh.
> 
> It's the last chapter!
> 
> I really hope all of you enjoyed this fic as much as I did. I had such a good time recording this and all the thanks go to emungere for allowing me to podfic this epicness! Thanks for sticking with me through this journey!

Mediafire Download:

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ux2gjq2vn3n4r2m/Chapter_7.mp3/file) | **Size:** 14.11 MB | **Duration:** 00:16:00

Soundcloud:


End file.
